ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John 10,000 (episode)
Story It is twenty years in the future, and at an Omnitrix shaped tower, a figure dressed in purple, with a purple cape and helmet, fires a purple time ray, turning a section of wall into dust. Figure: Where are you, John Smith? (From above, an older and more muscular John Smith jumps down, kicking the figure in the face, knocking him down.) John: That’s John 10,000, Eon. And don’t you forget it. Did you really think that you could just break into my headquarters alone and succeed? Eon: You are crafty, I’ll give you that. (Fires a time ray, hitting a pillar, turning it to dust. The ceiling collapses, and John 10,000 runs out of the room. Then, a ninja that looks similar to Eon without a cape and a mirror visor on the helmet comes out of nowhere, going to punch John 10,000. John 10,000 catches it, and punches the ninja away.) But I didn’t come alone. (Suddenly, John 10,000 is surrounded by the ninjas.) John 10,000: Okay. I’ll give you that. The ninjas charge forward, and John 10,000 jumps, kicking one down. He blocks a punch and throws a ninja into another one, sending them both flying. Then, the ninjas pull out laser swords. John 10,000: Oh, come on. That’s not fair. (Hits Omnitrix, and a green light goes over him. He remains the same, but the Omnitrix disappears, and the evolved Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest.) Ultimate Shocksquatch! (A green hourglass hologram appears behind him, and a hologram of Ultimate Shocksquatch.) A ninja stabs John 10,000, but it goes through his lightning body, and electrocutes the ninja. The ninja falls, the sword still in John 10,000’s chest. He pulls it out. John 10,000: Who’s next? (The ninja all charge in at once, and John 10,000 creates a giant lightning foot, kicking all the ninjas away.) Well, that’s all of them. Eon: Did you forget about me? (Fires a time ray. John 10,000 turns into pure lightning, dodging the time ray.) John 10,000: Nope. (Hits Omnitrix, and a hologram of Ultimate Swampfire appears.) Ultimate Swampfire! (John 10,000 unleashes a fire blast, that incinerates the room and Eon.) Oh yeah! You are toast. Paradox: Unfortunately, he isn’t. (John 10,000 turns, seeing Paradox.) He just retreated to an earlier time. John 10,00: When did he go? Paradox: For some reason, Eon is bent on destroying all of the different timeline Johns. John 10,000: So he’ll go after my past self. Paradox: Yes. We must hurry, if we are to ensure your survival. End Scene In the present time, John, Gwen and Kevin are investigating the source of interference that came from the Omnitrix. Gwen: This is the place. Kevin: It’s a museum. John: Must be old. Come on. Let’s figure this out. (Kevin absorbs the metal from the doorknob, and unlocks the door. They go inside, and make their way into the basement.) It’s in that crate. (Kevin uses a mace hand to break it.) Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? (Inside the crate was a large, circular artifact. It has a glowing purple core.) John: What is it? (Touches core, and it reacts to the Omnitrix. Then, ninjas come out of the artifact, and they surround them.) Knew it wouldn’t be that easy. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! A ninja charges Water Hazard, and he blasts the ninja away with a stream of water. Kevin charges one and punches it. Gwen fires mana disks, but the ninjas dodge. They get closer, and she forms a mana whip, and hits them hard. More ninjas approach Water Hazard, and he spins, hitting them all with his water cannons. The ninjas are down. Gwen: That was weird. (Then, the ninjas turn into purple lights, and return to the artifact.) Kevin: That was even weirder. Water Hazard: This thing must be powerful and dangerous. (John reverts) John: We need to do something about it. Paradox: And do something you shall. (They turn, and see Paradox and another guy with him. He has his arms crossed.) John: Paradox? We’re in trouble. Paradox: Good perception. Kevin: Who’s your friend? John: (Stares at the guy, then gasps.) Are you? John 10,000: Yep. John 10,000, at your service. I’m your future self. Kevin: Ahhhh! I hate time travel! Why do guys like Paradox and Clockwork have to make everything so confusing!? John: Cool. Have you mastered 10,000 aliens? John 10,000: Actually, I just lost count after that. It’s really hard to keep the numbers straight. Paradox: Now, it is important that we destroy the Hands of Armageddon as soon as possible. We’ll take it with us. End Scene Humungousaur was carrying the Hands to Kevin’s ship. Kevin: No way. You’re too big to get into my ship. John 10,000: I’ve got this, John. (Slaps down Omnitrix, and a Four Arms hologram appears behind him.) Give it here. Humungousaur: Okay. (Gives it to him, and John 10,000 carries it with one hand. Humungousaur reverts, and follows him inside.) John: How do you do that? John 10,000: My ultimate transformation. John: Ultimate John? Really! John 10,000: Yep. Let’s me use all the alien powers without turning into them. (Puts hands down, and straps it in.) There we go. Let’s join the others. (The two head for the bridge, where Kevin was flying the ship, and Gwen and Paradox were standing by.) John: Alright Paradox. Tell us all of it. Paradox: Very well. The Hands of Armageddon is a device allowing for travel through space and time. It was developed by a race called the Chronians. They were masters of time. Eventually, they misused their power, and were sealed into an alternate dimension. John 10,000: One of them, Eon, somehow escaped this imprisonment. Gwen: So he wants the Hands to free his people. Paradox: Not quite. For some reason, Eon has been traveling through crosstime, defeating various versions of John. John: Me? Paradox: Yes. In crosstime, there are alternate timelines for every situation that happens. One where Rob Lucci permanently kept the Omnitrix. One where the Omnitrix didn’t split into four. One where Julie wasn’t lost. John: (slightly upset) Yeah, thanks for reminding me. Paradox: Along with crosstime, there are several alternate dimensions, where we all exist in some form. And I must say, this one is the most interesting to me. It’s the only one where you and Julie are ever on the same side. John: What do you mean? Paradox: That’s a tale for another time. For now, we’re about to experience a space time disturbance. Uh, please speed up, Kevin. Kevin: Sweet. Going to the desert, right? Paradox: Yep. (Then, the ship shakes) Gwen: Is the disturbance in the cargo hold? Paradox: Very good. Well, I’ll see you once you land. (Paradox disappears.) John 10,000: He’s never here when it comes to fighting. John: Come on! (John, Gwen and John 10,000 run to the cargo hold, where the Hands was glowing. More ninjas come out of the Hands, and they charge forward.) These guys don’t know who their messing with. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt charges forward, pouncing on a ninja. A ninja tries to hit him from behind, but Wildmutt swings his arm, knocking the ninja away. Gwen fires mana blasts at the ninjas, keeping them away. John 10,000 charges in, and punches a ninja, sending him flying into the wall, denting it. John 10,000: Oh, right. I still have Four Arms’ power. (A ninja attacks from behind with its laser sword, but John 10,000 spins around, slamming that ninja into the floor.) Kevin: They better not be destroying my ship. (Then, shuriken hit the controls, and they start to go down.) No! Wildmutt has a ninja in his mouth, and was shaking it around, when they feel the ship lean forward. Gwen: We’re going down! John 10,000: Keep the ninjas off of Kevin. (Hits Omnitrix, and Big Chill’s hologram appears behind him.) Big Chill! John 10,000 then flies forward, and phases through the ship. He appears at the front of the ship, and starts pushing on it, hoping to stop it. They hit the ground, and the ship skirts forward, but John 10,000 stops it at the edge of a cliff. John 10,000: Whoo! That was close. (He walks around the ship, where the others were disembarking.) Gwen: You landed a space ship. John 10,000: From the outside. Kevin: Okay, we’re in the middle of nowhere. Now what? Paradox: Now, we destroy the Hands. (Kevin jumps back as Paradox appears right next to him.) Kevin: Ahh! Don’t do that! End Scene They take the Hands out into the desert. John 10,000: Ready? (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Ready. (John 10,000 hits the Omnitrix, and a Clockwork hologram appears behind him.) Paradox: Gwen, if you could provide come cover. (Gwen forms a mana dome around them.) Clockwork and John 10,000 start firing their time rays at the Hands. They keep at this, and their Omnitrix symbols start to glow purple. Kevin looks at his Omnitrix, noticing the same thing. Kevin: Is this supposed to happen? Paradox: No! Stop! Stop attacking! (Clockwork and John 10,000 stop, exhausted. Clockwork collapses and reverts. Then a bright purple light comes from the Hands, and several ninja and Eon are released.) Eon: Finally. Thank you for freeing me. And now. (Turns to John.) John Smith. Today is the day that I claim victory over you, once and for all. John: (just getting up) Won’t happen. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into AmpFibian. He fires lightning at Eon, and Eon counters it with a time ray. Then, he’s spun around, and he falls to the ground. John 10,000 was there, with a XLR8 hologram behind him.) The ninja attack Kevin and Gwen. Kevin absorbs stone and punches one out of the way, when more come for him. Gwen blasts them with mana, saving him. Kevin: Thanks. I think it’s time to mess these guys up. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) XLR8: XLR8! (XLR8 dashes around, knocking several of the ninja down. Gwen slaps down the Omnitrix.) Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! (Buzzshock turns into electricity, zapping several ninjas. She then takes to the air, firing electricity from her hands.) XLR8 is dashing around, and is tripped by a ninja. XLR8 goes tumbling down the path, and hits a rock. XLR8: Okay. That wasn’t fun. (A ninja appears over him and goes to stab him with his laser sword. Kevin hits the Omnitrix. He turns into Goop, and the sword does no damage to him. Goop then wraps around the ninja.) Goop: Goop! Okay, time to see what’s under the mask. (Pulls off helmet, and it has John’s face.) That’s disturbing. Paradox: Now it all makes sense. He isn’t destroying the Johns. He’s absorbing him. And he’s gaining more power as he does so. AmpFibian and John 10,000 are playing keep away with Eon, who is frustratingly firing time rays at them. AmpFibian fires lightning back, and Eon blocks it. Eon fires another time ray, and John 10,000 moves in the way. John 10,000: 'Contego! '(A mana shield forms from his hands.) AmpFibian: How? John 10,000: You'll figure it out. Eon: Urg. This is getting annoying. (Turns to see Buzzshock in the air.) Maybe my target needs to switch. (Fires a time ray at Buzzshock. Buzzshock notices this, and fires electricity to counter the attack. It causes an explosion, knocking her to the ground. She suddenly reverts, and is kicked hard by a ninja, knocking her out.) Goop: Gwen! (Starts advancing towards her, when he reverts.) Kevin: Really!? Eon fires a time ray, creating a smoke screen. He then begins to advance towards Gwen. AmpFibian: Gwen! (Starts to fly forward, when he reverts.) John: Not now! (He’s then surrounded by ninjas. John 10,000 runs around, knocking them all out. Eon approaches Gwen, when Kevin appears in front of him.) Eon: You dare stand in my way? Kevin: Come on, give me Way Big! (Slaps down Omnitrix) Ditto: Not what I wanted, but it’ll work. (Splits into multiple clones all of them surrounding Gwen.) Alright, Mr. Tough Guy! If you want to get to Gwen, you have to go through me! Eon: That’s no problem. (Fires a time ray, hitting a Ditto clone and turning him to dust. Suddenly, all of the clones turn into dust. Gwen wakes up to see Kevin lying on the ground, unconscious.) Gwen: Kevin! (Eon stands over them.) Eon: Goodbye! (Fires a time ray, but John 10,000 dashes in and gets them out of the way. He was carrying John as well.) John 10,000: Whew! That could’ve been worse. Paradox: John! Eon is a corrupt version of you. He’s absorbing all your crosstime selves. John: Really? Why? Eon: To power myself. It seems that the more yous I absorb, the stronger I become. And by absorbing you, I can become invincible. John: (talking softly to John 10,000) He tracked us through the Omnitrix, but came here through the Hands, and has been leading us away from it. How fast can you get over there? John 10,000: (talking softly) How long can you stall him? (John 10,000 jumps off to the side, and hits the Omnitrix. The Ultimate Fasttrack hologram appears. Now shouting.) Ultimate Fasttrack! (John 10,000 coils his legs, about to launch.) Eon: As if I’ll let you! (Prepares to fire a time ray at him, but is then hit by a freeze ray.) Articguana: (Breath releasing steam) You need to chillax, dude. John 10,000 uncoils his legs, and he rockets forward, reaching the Hands in seconds. Eon breaks free from the ice, and fires a time ray at Articguana. Articguana counters with his freeze ray, but is losing. John 10,000 coils his arm, and uncoils, hitting the Hands with so much power that it shatters. Eon then stops his attack, cringing in pain. He then blows up. Articguana reverts. End Scene Gwen helps Kevin up, who was just waking. Kevin: What happened? Gwen: You got hit by one of those time rays. Paradox: Yes, and unfortunately, you’ve lost access to Ditto. Kevin: Good riddance too. That guy was useless. Paradox: If there was only a way to restore him. John 10,000: I see what you’re getting at, Paradox. But I can’t. Not with the Omnitrix damaged as it is now. Which reminds me, John! (John perks up.) Don’t beat yourself up so hard. You’ll find Julie, so relax and enjoy life. You won’t have it easy for much longer. John: So your saying that I’ll fight foes more dangerous than Eon? John 10,000: Whoo! Way worse! Paradox: That’s enough spoilers for now. It is time for you to return home. John 10,000: Fine. Farewell, guys! (A blue light flashes, and Paradox and John 10,000 were gone.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Paradox *John 10,000 **Ultimate John Villains *Eon *Eon's servants Aliens By John *Water Hazard *Humungousaur (cameo) *Wildmutt *Clockwork *AmpFibian *Articguana By Kevin *XLR8 *Goop *Ditto (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) (destroyed by Eon) By Gwen *Buzzshock By Ultimate John *Ultimate Shocksquatch *Ultimate Swampfire *Four Arms *Big Chill *Clockwork *XLR8 *Ultimate Fasttrack Trivia *Kevin has revealed all 10 of his original aliens. However, with Ditto destroyed, Swampfire takes his place. Also, Way Big has not made an appearance by Kevin yet. *Ditto is the second alien to be removed from the Omnitrix playlist. The first was Ghostfreak. *Counting Ultimate John, John 10,000 uses 4 Ultimate forms and 4 regular aliens. *This is the first time that John shouts an alien name since when Julie disappears. However, he only does it once. *Paradox tells the group about crosstime and alternate dimensions. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc